Her SecondNayThird Life
by Cendre Noir
Summary: this fanfic goes off of "the short second life of bree tanner" but with my own added twist. I did however write this fanfic myself off the basis of my own ideal of the character. - I may write more into it, but for right now it's "complete"


WARNING; Spoiler Alert: my storyline goes off of "the short second life of bree tanner" but with my own added twist. I did however write this storyline myself off the basis of my own ideal of the character. I worked very hard on it. If you haven't read the novella, and you don't want to know the story until you read, don't read on until then (probably make more sense anyway.) Also, I do not own the character or twilight.

I held my eyes closed. It was what the mind reader told me to do. I was ready for anything or so I thought. Nothing happened, and that's what scared me.

We can't let this happen, Jane the leader of the yellow-eyes spoke. His other half nodded and walked to wards me. I was confused. I was supposed to die for the second time but they were saving me from that fate.

I took a deep breath as the dark hooded girl looked at me. The pain of fire rolled under my skin. Was this to be my death? Did she have the power enough to make this pain kill me? It was painful as the first night I was to change into what I am now. I felt blind and for the first time in months I passed out cold.

I opened my eyes for the second-no-third time in my new life. I noticed the pixie haired girl and the boy who wanted me dead. I looked up at them in question.

Am I dead? I asked. Silly of me to say so I knew in one way I was truly dead.

No, the girl said softly. She knew what I ment. She looked at me with really sad eyes. I sighed.

We're your welcoming comity. the boy said. I looked at him oddly. He continued. I'm Jasper and this is my love, Alice.

I nodded to them both. My name is Bree. Bree Tanner.

We're here to help you along with our way of life. he said. our way is different-

I couldn't hear him. My mind was racing- all I thought of was Diego. Have you seen Diego? OH-Crap! Fred! We have to go get Fred!

Fred? Jasper asked he was more confused then the feeling he let off.

The one who was apart of the army but disappeared. Before the start, he ran off. Alice has said if I told her in advance. I nodded. She's to meet him. She knows the truth, and he's looking for it. He needs to know the rules. And no Bree I don't believe we've seen Diego.

I sighed. Okay, Are we at least going to get Fred?

It wasn't long til I felt the familiar presence of Fred. I looked around to find exacly where he was. I noticed The ripple in the air.

Fred! I gasped as I pushed through the nausea. Once it lifted I smiled softly to myself Fred stood in front of me confused but happy.

Hey Bree. He gave me a smile I'm happy to see you made it.

Barely. I said. the yellow-eyes can help us, Fred. Two of them are here with me.

I don't know Bree. He looked at me worriedly.

Just talk to them. I said as they both appeared behind me.

Its been a month since Fred left on his own. He said he was going north. I wasn't too keen on leaving. I wanted to find Diego. I wanted to find out what happened to him.

Esme loved to keep me busy, but there was so little I could do. My eyes still tinted red. I couldn't go to school with the others. I had too much time to think, but it was only filled with the thoughts of Diego.

Esme, I said softly. We were working on the garden one afternoon. on hat night... Did you see a boy, almost my age with dark curly hair?

She looked up from the roses she was trimming. I'm sorry dear. I did not see everyone that night.

I sighed, I could tell she was still looking at me. I looked up at her. He was the one that kept me sane. What made me realize what 'she' and Riley were doing was well wrong.

I took a long pause. Thinking and speaking of Diego felt so different. Thinking only reminded me he could be out there. Speaking only reminded me he could be ashes. I just miss him.

Who dear? The Curly haired boy? She asked. This was the first time I ever spoke openly of Diego. Of course Esme wouldn't know.

His name is Diego. In his name alone, Esme seemed to understand it all. She pulled me into an embrace that at first scared me.

Affection towards another was so different I wasn't used to it. My past was filled with hate. It took me a while to push back the bad memories from my head. I took a deep breath. My arms slowly circled around her body. I hugged her back, and with that started a new chapter in my life.


End file.
